Talk:Druella/@comment-27595114-20150729023448/@comment-26419174-20150807185125
@Kuruni: I guess i should start by explaining in detail what it is that iam doin here what it is that I am trying to prove. The latter is simple- nothing. I am making no positive claims. What am i doing then? well let's put it this way:after going through manny a comment section here as well as fanfiction section both here and on MGR and MGU, icame a conclusion that the most common opinion on monsterisation/ incubisation is basicaly negative even amongst people who are otherwise pro-mamono(if you think it's not the case please drop fics that do portaray monsterisation positively, i'll be most grateful).So i tried to figure out why is it so. The conclusion I came to, is that people have doubts with regards to mental chages as confirmed by this http://www.monstergirlsredux.com/viewtopic.php?f=27&t=168 and this http://www.monstergirlsredux.com/viewtopic.php?f=26&t=264 ( in latter case monsterisation is portrayed in the way that supports the word of god,but explained is a specific feature of the monster in question as opposed to bieng genral rule.). At which point i went here and wrote a wall of text that explained that idea as well as what is in my case the source of doubts. Then you came and started providing counter-arguments, and made my responces look like i am making a positive claim which i don't. Now with regards to evidence, as i have said in my first post here what i need is a story or better yet stories, which show us the characters mind and opinions before during(if applicable) and after monsterisation/incubisation and shows us through that that said characters ultimately remained the same. Now fallen maidens may at first glance be those characters, but there are issues with them. I i have mentioned already: they(wilmarina, but Fallenbrides mimiru as well) are completely bland and onesided as characters. The second one is that they are deliberately set up to be happier as monsters, their problems are deliberately set up in the way that makes monsterisation provide easy and quick solution, which makes them poor examples if ypour hypothetical charachter is more content with his/her life. And since i have mentioned fallen brides, they are much closer in idea to the stories i would take as proof, but the way monsterisation is portrayed there is doing no favours to your position. For example mimiry chapter 4 has bathomet lget inside her head and remove all the bits she did not like.It worked there(because mimiru was set up to be happier as monster), but even in that case having a creature with entirely different set of values go and against my will remove all the bits she does not like is exactly the sort of thing that makes monsterisation appesar to be brainwashing. Of course you can argue that it was some sort of special case, but that would mean she is a pretty bad example on how it is in general. Unfortunately, i am a bit short on time, and won't be able to comment untill late in sunday. So my apologies if this post looks a bit rushed(cause it is) pleas point out anything i missed, so we can continie then